l'Heure des loups
by Naemir
Summary: C'est au milieu des hurlements que la lune se lève et que commence la Chasse. Car il est l'heure. l'Heure des Loups.


« L'heure des loups » met venue assez naturellement, surtout après le lecture d'une fic de Xunaly. elle reconnaitra sans aucun doute d'où je tire cet écrit, pas vrai?^^

je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment parler d'un Sasuke Yukimura. (encore un, je sais, je promet de me diversifier!^^) je vous laisse juger.

je tiens à m'excuser pour mon abscence plus que prolongée, c'est impardonnable, mais que voulez vous? les devoirs n'attendent pas, et s'empilent un peu trop rapidement sur mon bureau à mon goût.

enfin, en compensation, je vous met cet écrit là. d'autres devraient suivre, tout dépendra du temps que je passerai à les taper. bonne lecture tout de même.

* * *

Lune.

Ronde et pleine. Qui dissipe lentement les pales reflets que laisse encore flotter le crépuscule sur les hauts arbres noirs de la forêt. Cette dernière s'éveille lentement, s'étire dans le soir glacé de ce rude hiver. Laisse la lueur blafarde de l'astre nocturne en éclairer ses profondeurs.

Une silhouette sort des taillis où elle s'est tenue toute la journée durant. Une silhouette mince, squelettique, sortie des contes de sorcières et des veillées au coin de l'âtre. Une ombre parmi celles de la forêt, qui rampe sur la terre noire dans un silence total.

Elle se redresse soudain, et se fige au craquement d'une branche. Mais ce n'est que le vent, qui joue sa symphonie lugubre dans les feuilles des grands chênes sans âge. Elle lève la tête, hume l'air frais, et souri à la lune qui glisse comme une caresse sur son pelage de neige.

Loup.

L'animal se remet en mouvement, de sa démarche souple et silencieuse. Pas une brindille ne se brise sous ses pattes de velours, qui foulent avec légèreté la terre gelée. Pas une pierre ne roule, alors qu'il y prend appui, pour se propulser un peu plus loin sur le chemin qui serpente entre les arbres, et que lui seul peut voir. Peut sentir.

C'est bientôt l'Heure.

Il presse le pas, et ses petites foulées se font plus longues. Plus bondissantes, et plus rapides. Ses Frères l'attendent. Ses griffes glissent sur la terre, se couvrent de poussières alors qu'il file comme le vent dans la forêt obscure. Les arbres se succèdent, les buissons se font plus épais à mesure qu'il s'enfonce dans leur cœur du bois. Il entend ses Frères qui l'appellent. Il sent leur présence non loin de lui à présent. Cette odeur subtile, qui subsiste dans l'air, seule trace de leur passage en ces lieux. Comme une traînée colorée qui troue la noirceur autour de lui, et lui sert de guide.

La bête se glisse entre deux rochers sans un bruit, écrasant la mousse tendre qui les recouvre et collant quelques doux débris sous ses pattes. Qu'importe. Ses Frères sont impatients. Il le sent. Le vent lui apporte des mots que lui seul et les siens peuvent entendre.

Et soudain, il s'arrête. Au milieu d'une clairière où la lune ne dispense pas sa lumière d'argent. Il est seul. En apparences. Il sait que ces Frères sont là, tout près. Il s'assoit sur son arrière train et lève la tête vers le ciel qui se devine par delà les branches noueuses des arbres au dessus de sa tête. Le vent charrie cette douce odeur qui le réconforte. Lui rappelle les siens.

Il pousse un glapissement. Un seul, qui s'étrangle dans sa gorge, et qui attend une réponse.

Il y a un silence. Un très court silence.

Il se redresse, soudain joyeux. Sa gueule s'ouvre un peu, et en sort une langue rosée, alors qu'un étrange sourire étire ses traits.

Sur sa gauche, les fourrés s'écartent lentement, laissent passer la créature qui s'y cache. Deux yeux couleur de braise illuminent une fourrure plus noire que la suie. Le jeune glapit, excité, heureux. Il bondit vers le nouveau venu, qui le repousse d'un coup d'épaule. Le jeune roule sur le sol et se relève, prés à bondir de nouveau. L'autre le repousse encore, et pousse un grognement bas, profond et menaçant. Le jeune se calme aussitôt, et s'assoit sagement devant son aîné.

On ne discute pas les ordres de Père.

Deux nouveaux yeux s'allument soudain dans les buissons, aussi bleus que le ciel. Puis d'autres encore, qui trahissent la vieillesse. Des qui pétillent de joie, et respirent la jeunesse. Des habitués, qui connaissent depuis longtemps les secrets de la forêt. Des profonds, qui imposent le respect. Des doux, qui réchauffent les cœurs. Une palette intense d'émotions diverses, de caractères variés. Et les souffles suivent. Puissants, profonds, calmes, rapides et saccadés. Des formes émergent des alentours. Minces et sveltes pour les plus jeunes. Puissantes et courtes pour les males dominants. Fines et élancées pour les femelles. Maigres et fatiguées pour les plus vieux. Les pelages se confondent avec l'environnement, ou forment des taches lumineuses au milieu des ténèbres de la nuit. Noir, gris, brun, blanc.

La Meute.

Unie, fidèle, différente.

Un foyer. Un abri. Une immense famille, où chacun de ses membres est précieux.

Le jeune loup se redresse et trottine jusqu'à ses Frères, qui l'accueillent à grands coups de langue rappeuse. Il gronde un peu, les bouscule, court derrière eux.

Puis Père se met à gronder.

Et le monde se fige.

Le jeune loup se redresse, et observe Père, qui s'avance majestueusement au centre de la clairière. Les autres se poussent, la Meute se recule respectueusement. Il fait de même. Il ne veut pas décevoir Père. Car ce soir, c'est sa nuit.

Père se fige au centre du cercle que forment ses pairs. Sa Meute. Il les observe tous de ses yeux orangés, plus lumineux que le soleil à son zénith. Plus puissant que le Feu, qui ronge la forêt de ses langues meurtrières lorsque vient la chaleur écrasante de l'été. Plus éclatant que les lames brillantes que brandissent les Deux Jambes lorsque vient l'heure d'abattre les arbres vénérables.

Père est la voix de la Meute.

Et aujourd'hui, Il a décidé qu'il était temps de descendre dans la vallée.

L'hiver est venu tôt cette année, surprenant la Meute, et les animaux de la forêt. Il s'est fait plus rude, à mesure que passaient les jours et les nuits, et la nourriture s'est mise à manquer cruellement. Cela ne peut continuer ainsi. Père est responsable de la Meute, et de la vie des siens. Hors les vies de la plus jeune des louves et des louveteaux de la saison sont en danger. Les Deux Jambes ont coupé les arbres, ont réduit le territoire de la Meute, et par la même, leur terrain de chasse. Les petits animaux ont fuit, se sont réfugiés dans la vallée. Le territoire des Deux Jambes. Mais Père ne veut pas laisser mourir ses Enfants.

Aussi, cette nuit, descendront ils dans la vallée. Ils chasseront les rongeurs et les nuisibles. Ils trouveront de quoi nourrir les leurs qui s'affaiblissent. Ils seront plus malins que les cruels Deux Jambes.

Père s'assoit. La décision est prise. Les plus forts viennent avec lui, les plus faibles restent. C'est le moment pour les jeunes de faire leurs preuves et de pouvoir prétendre un jour, dominer la Meute ou construire la leur. C'est le temps pour les anciens de montrer qu'ils sont encore capables d'accomplir leur devoir, ou bien de mourir pour la Meute.

Il n'y a pas de place pour les vieillards et les faibles.

Le jeune loup blanc s'agite. Il est le seul de la Meute à posséder un tel pelage. Le plus éclatant de tous. Et pourtant, si mince. De tous ses Frères, il est le plus frêle, le moins rapide, le plus maigre. Il est celui qui ne parvient que rarement à attraper le gibier pour Mère et les autres, qui supporte le moins la morsure de l'hiver, qui ne sent pas toutes les effluves de la terre. Il est le plus faible.

Mais il est celui qui court le plus silencieusement, celui qui est le plus discret, qui connaît les meilleurs endroits pour la chasse. Il est celui qui parvient à se glisser dans les plus petits espaces, celui qui sait, grâce au soleil et aux feuilles sur les arbres, quand viendront les Deux Jambes dans la forêt. Il est celui qui comprend. Des choses que les autres ne voient pas, qu'ils ne peuvent ressentir, qu'ils ne peuvent voir comme lui les voit. Il est celui qui rêve.

Il est le plus étrange des loups de la Meute.

Et ce soir, il va pouvoir faire ses preuves devant Père. Il va pouvoir montrer qu'il est fort. Qu'il n'est pas un faible, qu'il mérite sa place au sein de la Meute.

Il leur prouvera, à tous, qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

Oui, cette nuit sera la sienne, à lui seul.

Père le fixe, de ses grands yeux braises, et le jeune se tasse un peu. Ses yeux à lui sont de la couleur de l'or. Comme deux morceaux d'étoiles descendu sur terre. Dans les yeux de ce petit loup chétif et maigrelet. Le plus jeune détourne les yeux, gémit un peu et courbe l'échine face à Père.

Ce dernier le regarde un instant, puis lève la tête vers le ciel.

Sa gueule s'ouvre, et un long hurlement solitaire fend la nuit comme une lance. Le cri monte vers les étoiles, déchire la toile de fond de l'Univers pendant de longues minutes. Puis un à un, les hurlements de la Meute viennent s'ajouter à celui de Père, et le Chant s'élève.

Puissant. Profond. Vibrant. Libre. Sauvage.

Le Chant des Loups.

Puis le calme retombe d'un seul coup, et la nuit se referme sur la Meute maintenant silencieuse. Père se lève, pousse un nouveau hurlement, plus court, et se rut entre les arbres. Les loups se lèvent à leur tour et suivent le male dominant qui file maintenant telle une flèche le long des sentiers invisibles de la forêt.

Le blanc est le dernier à partir. Il tourne un instant sur lui-même, croise le regard de Mère. Un regard d'amour. Un amour de loup.

Puis il s'élance, souple et vibrant d'excitation. Il court à la poursuite de ses Frères dans la nuit noire. Il les rattrape bientôt, et ils s'enfoncent dans les bois.

C'est l'Heure.

L'Heure des Loups.

L'heure où les terreurs de la nuit surgissent du puit des âmes perdues. L'heure où les hululements des chouettes et des hiboux deviennent les hurlements des arbres. Où les branches se transforment en griffes acérées. Où l'éclat de la lune brûle les yeux de sa blancheur irréelle. Où le vent dans les feuilles devient alors les cris des suppliciés des temps anciens. Quand hommes et bêtes couraient encore côte à côte, d'égal à égal.

C'est l'heure où les ombres s'agrandissent, et transmettent des ondes de peur. L'heure où chaque bruissement devient celui d'une âme qui soupire. D'un esprit qui s'abîme.

C'est l'heure des bêtes, qui courent dans le vent. L'heure des fauves, et du sang.

L'Heure des Loups.

Et les hommes, loin dans la vallée sentent l'Heure arriver.

Le loup blanc court maintenant prés de Père. Il entend les souffles haletants de ses Frères prés de lui, alors que la nuit les camoufle sous son grand manteau sombre. Autour d'eux, les arbres se font plus rare, plus minces et rachitiques. Les odeurs sont plus fortes, plus intenses, et lui soulèvent presque le cœur tant elles sont nombreuses. Il sent l'odeur musqué du sang qui fait battre les cœurs partout autour de lui. Et il entend ces cœurs, qui battent comme un tambour, et raisonnent à ses oreilles fragiles.

Ils sont tout prés. Il le sait.

Les arbres cèdent brusquement la place à l'herbe rase et dure, qui écorche les pattes et tranche comme les pierres aiguisées du fleuve. Devant eux s'étend la vallée, verte et pleine de cette nourriture qu'ils attendent tous. Pleine de vie. Alors que dans la forêt ne règne souvent que la mort et l'odeur fade des charognes.

Le jeune sent l'ivresse le gagner. Tant de choses nouvelles pour ses sens, il a l'impression de s'éveiller d'un long sommeil sans rêves. Il lève le museau vers le ciel alors qu'il continu à courir à perdre haleine. Le vent le chatouille, réveille des instincts jusqu'à lors profondément enfouis en lui. Il capte la mélodie du vent, sent la présence des siens à ses côtés, entend le bruissement de la vie. Le bonheur le submerge, le laissant démuni face à cette vague d'émotions, si bien qu'il ralentit. Un de ses Frères le pousse du museau, et croise son regard azur où brille la même euphorie qui a retenti dans ses membres. Il s'élance de nouveau, pousse un hurlement, reprit par ses Frères.

C'est l'Heure.

Ils sont dans la vallée, la Chasse n'a plus qu'à commencer.

Et cette nuit, ils atteindront leur but. Il le sait. Il le sent.

Comme l'odeur épouvantable, qui soudain vient lui agresser les narines, alors que le vent lui apporte un avertissement.

Homme.

Il s'arrête d'un coup, plante profondément ses griffes dans la terre. Son Frère derrière lui le percute, surpris, et se met à gronder. Le blanc lève la tête, et pousse un gémissement. Son Frère gronde, le dépasse et le laisse derrière lui. Les autres font de même, si bien que le plus jeune reste seul au milieu de l'herbe alors que les siens s'enfoncent dans la vallée. Se dirigent vers les Deux jambes qui les attendent. Ou bien est ce l'inverse ? Qu'importe. Lui, il a sentit. Sentit cette puanteur, ce goût fade et métallique qui lui envahit la bouche, cette présence malsaine.

Il est figé sur place, le nez au vent, le doute et la crainte dans le cœur. Et ses Frères sont loin devant. Tellement loin maintenant, se glissant dans les terres des hommes, à travers les champs de maïs gelés. Toujours plus prés des habitations des Deux Jambes, dont la fumée grise monte dans l'air glacé.

Il sait que ses Frères ont perçu cette odeur. Il sait qu'ils feront attention. Il n'aurait pas si peur s'il ne sentait pas autre chose. De plus dangereux, de plus meurtrier.

Une senteur piquante, reconnaissable entre mille. Où a-t-il déjà sentit cela ?

Poudre.

Les Deux Jambes sont sortit de leurs demeures et ont pris les Bâtons de tonnerre avec eux. Ces terribles bâtons qui crachent des étincelles et dont le coup est mortel.

Imprévisible, et déchirant la nuit.

Mais cela, ces Frères ne l'ont pas sentit. Car il est celui qui sait. Celui qui se souvient. Se souvient…

De ce visage, qui n'est pas celui de Mère. Flou, rouge. Il se souvient de l'odeur de poudre. Celle du Feu. Les poutres qui flambent, l'odeur des corps qui brûlent. Les cris… il se souvient… mais ne parvient à comprendre.

Et c'est pour cela qu'il est si différent des autres. Parce que ses rêves à lui ne sont pas fait de chasse, de courses incessantes, de douceur. Les siens sont emplis de mort, de douleur. De souvenirs.

Souvenirs de quoi, quand ? Il ne sait pas. Ne sait plus. Ne comprend pas. Si ce n'est une chose.

Ses Frères sont en danger. Il est le seul à pouvoir les prévenir.

D'un bond, il s'élance, dévale la pente maintenant rocailleuse. Les pierres lui meurtrissent les pattes, écorchent sa peau. Il glisse, se relève, et court toujours. Rattraper Père, ses Frères, les prévenir. Qu'il ne faut pas aller plus loin, que cette nuit n'est pas pour eux. Non, surtout pas pour eux…

Leur dire qu'ils ne doivent pas s'aventurer plus loin. Que c'est un piège.

Trop tard.

Il ne sait pas comment les Deux Jambes les ont trouvés, mais ils sont là. Armés de leurs Bâtons cracheur de feu. Ils sont tous autour de lui, des siens. Il le sent. L'odeur de la poudre les trahit mieux que les bruits qu'ils pensent ne pas faire.

Le jeune se presse, court de plus en plus vite. Il s'essouffle, sent qu'il n'arrivera pas à temps.

La nuit se brise, le tonnerre éclate alors que le ciel est sans nuages. L'odeur de poudre envahit l'atmosphère autour de lui. Trop prés… il entend soudain le hurlement de Père, plus loin devant lui. Puis celui d'un de ses Frères, sur sa droite.

Emplit de douleur. De rage. De désespoir.

De nouveau, le tonnerre éclate. Son Frère se tait.

Le blanc s'arrête net. Il pousse un gémissement étranglé, alors que non loin de lui résonnent les voix graves et excitées des Deux Jambes. Cruels Deux Jambes…

Il sait qu'il doit fuir pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Il entend la voix de Père qui rappelle les siens. Il entend celle des Hommes, qui les poursuivent de leurs fusils. Il sait tout cela. Il sait que pour survivre, il doit partir.

Mu par un instinct incompressible, il se dresse sur ses pattes qui tremblent de peur. Il renifle l'air, et se dirige lentement vers l'Est de la vallée. Il y a un bosquet prés de lui. Il sent l'odeur de son Frère, celle de la poudre. Du sang.

Il passe les arbres, se fige.

Son Frère…

Le loup brun tourne la tête vers lui. Ses yeux azur sont embrumés, ternes. Ils ont perdu l'euphorie qui y brillait encore, quelques minutes auparavant.

Le jeune s'avance. Quelque chose le pousse à aller voir. Un peu plus prés. Il s'arrête devant la tête de son Frère. Le loup respire avec difficulté, le corps secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. C'est bientôt la fin. Il gémit, puis s'immobilise.

Le plus jeune le regarde de ses yeux d'or, puis se baisse. Renifle son museau, passe sa langue sur sa fourrure poisseuse de sang.

Et l'odeur se précise.

Pareille à celle des Hommes.

Une odeur de mort.

Et son Frère qui ne bouge plus…

Un gémissement plaintif sort de sa gorge alors qu'il pousse doucement son Frère pour qu'il se lève.

Le loup ne bouge pas. Le plus jeune se couche contre lui et enfouit la tête dans ses pattes. La lune éclaire faiblement la tristesse de ce loup blanc qui verse des larmes grises. Il gémit, cri, hurle, tant il a mal. Pour une fois, il ne comprend pas. Cette douleur qui lui broie le cœur, alors qu'il n'est pas blessé. Cette souffrance qui le laisse tremblant et solitaire.

Où sont ses Frères ? Où se trouve Père ? Il pousse un cri, ne reçoit que le silence pour réponse.

Il se relève, tourne sur lui-même, lève la tête vers les étoiles et leur cri sa colère et son chagrin. Il hurle à la lune dans un long chant sinistre.

Un craquement derrière lui le fait sursauter. Il bondit sur ses pattes. Sent la terreur l'envahir alors que tout son corps se crispe et ses poils se hérissent.

Un Deux Jambes se tient devant lui. Son visage est caché par le reflet de la lune. Il tient un Bâton de feu. L'odeur de poudre devient si forte qu'il pousse un nouveau gémissement.

Il ne peut bouger. Ses membres refusent de remuer, paralysés par la peur qui monte en lui. Tout comme le canon du fusil qui le vise lentement.

Un coup de tonnerre.

Assourdissant.

La balle ricoche sur la pierre devant ses pattes, le manque. Il entend l'Homme jurer, recharger dans le noir sans qu'il ne puisse voir son adversaire.

Le coup est pour lui comme un électrochoc. Il bondit soudain, et file plus vite que l'ombre de la lune qui le poursuit. Rejoindre la forêt. Se cacher entre les hauts chênes protecteurs. Retrouver la douceur de la fourrure de Mère…

Il entend l'homme derrière lui. Sent le vent siffler à ses oreilles alors qu'une nouvelle balle fuse vers sa tête, et le manque de quelques centimètres. Précieux centimètres. Il accélère. L'adrénaline lui donne des ailes, les hurlements des hommes le poussent à courir de plus en plus rapidement. Les gémissements de son Frère tournent dans son esprit et agissent plus efficacement que tout le reste.

Il court maintenant sans se soucier de la Meute, de Père et des autres. Il court pour vivre. Pour survivre. Qu'importe la fierté, qu'importe ce qu'il doit prouver ce soir. Il ne veut pas mourir.

Il voit soudain apparaître la lisière noire de la forêt qui se découpe sur le ciel bleu foncé. Si proche… et cette pente est si raide.

Il puise dans ses dernières forces, pousse un cri de colère, et passe la ligne rassurante des arbres. Sauvé. Les Deux Jambes ne viendront pas ici. Ils ont peur de la Mort qui règne en ces lieux. Ils ne viendront pas…

Mais les Hommes sont tenaces. C'est par leur obstination sans bornes qu'ils sont parvenus au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. Et que le loup a lentement disparu de leurs rêves pour se fondre dans leurs peurs. Se transformant en animal du Diable, favori du Malin.

Un animal qu'on ne peut laisser vivre. Car le Mal l'habite.

La réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Les Hommes s'enfoncent dans la forêt. Ils ont vu, ce loup si étrange, courir vers les bois. Ce loup sans pelage, avec des yeux de fauve. Ils ne peuvent pas le laisser s'enfuir. C'est un monstre lui aussi. Comme les autres.

Les exterminer.

Tous.

Ils le suivent. Certains vont chercher les chiens, d'autres partent à sa suite. Le loup les entend qui courent, qui cherchent à l'encercler. Il sait que s'il ne fait rien, c'est lui qui se retrouvera pris au piège de la forêt. Alors il court de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin, puisant dans des forces qu'il ne pensait pas avoir.

Il entend les Hommes derrière lui. Les chiens qui aboient. C'est la Chasse.

La Chasse au loup.

La peur le gagne. Il ne sait plus où il se trouve. Les sons se mélangent, les odeurs se multiplient. Il entend le vent dans les feuilles le poursuivrent de leurs cris inhumains. Il entend les branches craquer, les pierres rouler. Il s'affole, perd tout repères, court en tous sens. Les images se brouillent, les couleurs se fondent dans un noir et blanc aveuglants. Le sol se dérobe soudain sous ses pattes, et s'affaisse de quelques centimètres. Il s'étale lourdement, glisse le long d'une pente terreuse que la nuit traîtresse lui avait cachée. Il s'agite, panique. Ses pattes battent l'air, ses griffes s'enfoncent dans la terre pour ralentir sa chute.

Il s'écrase en bas de la pente, le corps meurtri, dérouté. Il se remet difficilement sur ses pattes, tente quelques pas et s'affale de nouveau en gémissant.

Il entend soudain les Hommes au dessus de lui.

Son cœur s'accélère, il se relève. Ses pattes arrières creusent des sillions dans le sol dur et gelé. Il souffle, souffre. La douleur se diffuse dans ses membres, lui arrache un glapissement.

Il entend les voix qui crient, les craquements des branches, les claquements secs des fusils, les crocs des chiens qui s'entrechoquent.

L'image de son Frère s'impose à son esprit, lui glace le sang.

Dans un sursaut d'énergie, il se met debout, et se traîne sur le sol.

Il ne veut pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Pas comme _lui_.

Il veut courir, encore et toujours. Sentir la caresse du vent sur sa peau, les sifflements de la forêt. L'odeur de Mère et les piaillements des ses frères et sœurs. Il veut revoir le regard de la louve. Juste une fois…

Il sort du fossé où il est tombé. Les Hommes hésitent à le suivre, considèrent la pente abrupte.

L'un d'eux se détache du groupe. Il va y aller. Il descendra et tuera la bête. Elle ne viendra plus terroriser les hommes, et fera un fabuleux trophée. Ses compagnons l'approuvent, l'aident à descendre les premiers mètres.

Le loup se traîne. Le sol est dur, la douleur incessante. Il s'arrête. Se retourne.

Ses yeux fixent l'Homme à une vingtaine de mètres de là, qui descend difficilement à sa suite. Le loup devine sa force dans ses yeux de braise. Il sent sa haine et son excitation dans sa haute silhouette. Il gronde. Mais que peut-il faire désormais ?

Peut-être…

L'homme atteint le bas de la pente en glissant. Il roule sur lui-même, fait jaillir des gerbes de poussières, se meurtri l'épaule. Il se redresse, le souffle court, repousse ses cheveux noirs corbeau qui lui tombent devant les yeux, tend la main vers son fusil qui a glissé prés de lui. Un grondement le fige.

Il n'a pas le temps de se défendre, le loup se jette sur lui. Le mord profondément au bras. L'homme hurle, le repousse de toutes ses forces. Le loup roule, se relève. Puise dans ses dernières forces pour le tuer.

Au moins lui.

Juste lui.

Venger les siens, alors qu'une haine s'empare de son être.

L'homme se redresse un peu, voit cette forme mince se découper sur la lueur de la lune bondir sur lui. Avec un seul objectif.

Tuer.

Sa main se referme sur son fusil. Le coup part.

La décharge de chevrotine, tirée à bout portant, atteint l'animal en pleine face, lui arrachant la moitié de la gueule. La chair et l'os éclatent comme un fruit trop mûr et les lambeaux de peau volent dans les airs dans un bruit écoeurant. Le loup se fige en plein vol, et retombe lourdement sur le côté. Le chasseur se redresse difficilement, halète, autant de peur que de fierté. Il a abattu le monstre.

L'animal gémit faiblement, pas tout a fait mort. L'homme plisse les yeux, distingue à grand-peine sa silhouette dans la pénombre malsaine de la forêt, et la poussière qu'a soulevé leur bref affrontement. Il lève de nouveau son fusil, le pointe sur le corps du loup.

Le tonnerre éclate.

La forme cesse de bouger, sa tête retombe sur le côté. Les yeux dorés de l'animal se plantent dans ceux de l'homme. Une dernière lueur de haine. Puis les orbes d'étoiles se voilent, ne sont plus que deux billes mornes au milieu de ce visage devenu amas de chairs meurtries.

Un visage…

L'homme recule, et ouvre la bouche dans un long hurlement d'horreur.

* * *

Et voila. Je dois dire que j'ai tout de même hésité à en mettre plus pour la fin, mais je vais laisser comme tel, un grand maître a dit (ou du moins aurait dû dire): la simplicité est souvent la meilleure chose qui soit.

Ici, il faut voir ce récit en prenant en compte les traditions de part chez nous. Dans les légendes Européennes, nous ne sommes pas sans ignorer les superstitions qui courent au sujet des loups-garous et autres bestioles infernales du même genre. Les sorciers du Moyen Age étaient censés se servir de loups comme montures pour se rendre au Sabbat.

Tout cela pour dire que le loup n'a jamais vraiment été perçu comme étant un animal noble ou autre dans nos contrées (prenez la Bête du Gévaudan par exemple. On n'a jamais su s'il s'agissait d'un loup ou pas, mais à l'époque, ça ne faisait aucun doute), et qu'il fallait mieux le tuer avant qu'il ne fasse de même avec vos enfants. Histoires stupides, bien entendu, car le loup n'attaque pratiquement jamais l'homme, à moins d'y être vraiment forcé et dans les cas les plus extrêmes. Mais les traditions sont tenaces. Dans certaines régions du Japon par contre, le loup à un rôle de protecteur, en rapport avec l'étoile Sirius le fameux loup céleste, contre les animaux sauvages qui pourraient s'en prendre aux hommes.

bref, en espérant que vous avez aimé, malgré le caractère un peu... bizarre (?) de ce one shot. au plaisir de vous revoir.

Naé.


End file.
